wizarding_world_of_tiktok_ocsfandomcom_en-20200213-history
Professor Estelle Eclipse
Academic and Professional Career Being sorted into Ravenclaw can bring with it a good deal of pressure, but this pressure is substantially amplified when your parents are both Ravenclaws who are extraordinarily loyal to their house. Estelle found herself in just such a position, never being able to live up to her parents high expectations. Even her natural giftedness in dueling wasn’t enough. Being a naturally cold-natured and private individual, she made few friends even among her own house and received little support from classmates. Worse yet, her sister, a slytherin, acquired friends easily making Eclipse feel even more of an outcast. She felt alone both at school and a home. Her inability to please her parents was not due to any lack of effort on her part. She continually tried to meet her parents academic expectations, but constantly fell short. Frustrated with her ‘inadequacy’ she eventually gave up her studies and forsook the few friends she had in Ravenclaw. Giving them all up in a vain attempt to be wanted, her sister introduced her to a group willing to befriend her and readily accepted her new tough persona. She began getting into fights and was feared by many of those who had once called her friend. However, unbeknownst to Estelle, these student ‘friends’ and her sister all dabbled heavily in dark magic, with many of them having strong ties to various Death Eaters in Voldemort’s forces. As their influence increased Estelle’s personality slowly grew darker. Eventually, she realized what she had become and who had been influencing her, but it was too late. Voldemort was planning to attack Hogwarts, and in order to bolster his forces his followers were ordered to recruit as many as possible- voluntary or otherwise. At first, her friends tried to persuade her to join them willingly, but when that failed they took her to a powerful Death Eater who used the Imperius Curse, forcing Estelle to take the Death Eater mark. With the Mark and the curse fully influencing her mind, she did the unthinkable, she fought for Voldemort at the Battle of Hogwarts, killing several of her former Ravenclaw friends and even successfully killing a professor. After Voldemort’s defeat, the Curse was lifted, the Mark grew dormant, and her tears seemed to never stop. Guilt ridden over her deeds, she acted insane during her trial, hoping a sentence to Azkaban would alleviate her guilt. But she was offered another way. Somehow, her Death Eater mark was removed, a feat never since replicated. The details of this are yet to be revealed. Estelle eventually took a job teaching at Hogwarts, in part to amend for her hand in the attack. But her memories at Hogwarts were strong, and those memories triggered something deep within her. Her Death Eater side began to manifest itself, vying for control of her body. Estelle believed she was simply experiencing black outs, or strange day dreams. She would suddenly find herself in an unfamiliar part of Hogwarts with no memory of how she got there. She still has only a vague understanding of what is happening to her, although she is beginning to realize, much to her horror, and she is trying desperately to keep control. During the masquerade Estelle fought several Death Eater who she knew, including her sister. Category:Characters